The overall purpose of our research will be to define the role of hormones in the growth and development of infants and children. Although our main effort is to be in the field of steroids, we plan, when appropriate, to correlate the data with the effects of various peptide hormones. Our studies on androgens will include: a. Androgen metabolism and androgen receptors in human skin fibroblasts. b. Interaction of antiandrogens with androgen receptors in human skin fibroblasts. c. Effects of compounds capable of blocking 5 alpha-reductase activity on metabolic activity of human skin fibroblasts. d. Clinical investigations on patients with disorders of sexual differentiation particularly male pseudohermaphroditism, microphallus, cryptorchidism. e. Effects of LRH infusion in boys with delayed puberty and males with hypopituitarism. Our studies on adrenal steroids will include: a. Detection of heterozygote in sibs of patients with Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia; b. Long range follow-up of male patients with Congenital Adrenal Hyperplasia; c. Glucocorticoid receptors and cortisol metabolism by human skin fibroblasts; d. Aldosterone receptors in fibroblasts from rat blood vessels.